The Smurfiest Arrival (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a cool morning in the Smurf Village, and all the Smurfs were busy doing their various activities. Hero and Wonder meanwhile were busy walking to Papa Smurf's lab in order to have a private talk with him. "Let's see add some hellebore seeds and...," Papa Smurf said, as he dropped ingredients into his cauldron. He then heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" he called, and Hero and Wonder walked in. "Ah, Hero! Wonder! What can I smurf for you today?" he asked. "Papa Smurf! Can we smurf a private talk with you?" Wonder asked. "Oh!" Papa Smurf said in surprise. "Of course!" "Papa Smurf! You know this smurf and Wonder have been married for 15 years, right?" Hero asked. "Of course!" Papa Smurf answered. "Well... um... that's why we... uh," Wonder said, struggling to get the words out. "Whatever it is you want to tell me, just smurf it!" Papa Smurf said. Hero and Wonder looked at each other. "Papa Smurf! We want to smurf a child together!" they said in unison. Papa Smurf's expression soon changed. "Don't you think you're kind of rushing this?" he asked them. "We've been married for 15 years, Papa Smurf! We've been discussing this over the past few months now, and the two of us have agreed with each other that we do want a child!" Hero said. Papa Smurf knew he wasn't going to be able to make them change their minds. "Well... for that to smurf, you need to smurf a blessing from Mother Nature! You have my permission to visit her." "Thank you, Papa Smurf!" Hero and Wonder said in unison before leaving. Soon the two had asked Feathers to take them to Mother Nature's. Most of the other Smurfs were curious as to where they were going. "Hey! Where are two you smurfing off to?" Brainy asked. "We are smurfing a trip to Mother Nature's!" Hero answered. "What for?" Brainy asked again. "It's a personal matter, Brainy! If all smurfs well, we will announce it to the others when we return." Wonder said. Soon Feathers took to the air and took the two Smurfs to Mother Nature's house. ... Mother Nature was busy cleaning her house, when she heard a voice call for her. "Mother Nature!" the voice called. Mother Nature looked outside and seen Feathers approaching with Hero and Wonder on her back. "Oh my!" Mother Nature cheered, as they approached. "Hi, Mother Nature!" Hero and Wonder said in unison. "Hello, my friends!" Mother Nature answered cheerily. "I enjoyed your wedding very much!" "We appreciate it, Mother Nature!" Hero said. "So what brings you two young Smurfs here?" Mother Nature asked. Both Hero and Wonder were feeling nervous about asking for such a blessing. "Mother Nature, we would like to smurf a child!" Hero finally said. Mother Nature's smile was soon replaced with a serious look. "You two do realize the kind of responsibilities that will be placed upon you if I give you such a blessing! Having a child is no easy task!" she said. "We understand the responsibilities that will be smurfed upon us, Mother Nature!" Hero and Wonder said together. "Well, I do appreciate your eagerness, my young friends, but I won't be able to give you the blessing until I assess you in order to make sure that the two of you are capable or raising a child!" Mother Nature said. "Assess?" Hero said sounding confused. "Yes, first I will assess both your backgrounds, then the relationship between you two, and finally the relationship between you two and your fellow Smurfs! And if they are positive, then you two will be suitable parents! So let's begin!" Mother Nature said, as she began her assessment. ... A few hours later, when the assessment was complete, Mother Nature looked at Hero and Wonder with a smile on her face. "The assessment results show that you two will be splendid parents!" Mother Nature said happily. "Can the two of you hold hands please?" she asked them. Hero and Wonder held each other's hand, as Mother Nature began the blessing. "I... Mother Nature bless you... Wonder Smurfette... with the gift of child!" she said, as she waved her wand above them. Wonder soon noticed a small white light enter her body. "What's that?" she asked, sounding frightened. "Don't worry, Wonder!" Mother Nature said. "It's an embryo, consisting of yours and Hero's genetic material and will soon start to develop, and will be fully developed in 9 months time." "We are honored to smurf your blessing upon us, Mother Nature!" Hero said happily. Mother Nature chuckled. "It's no problem, my friends!" she said. "Good luck and all the best." Hero and Wonder soon got back on Feathers and they headed back to the village. ... When they returned to the village, Hero had asked Harmony to summon the Smurfs at the speaking mushroom. "My fellow Smurfs!" Hero started. "This smurf knows most of you are curious as to why me and Wonder smurfed to Mother Nature's, and this smurf will tell you why!" "Why?" they all asked. "Me and Wonder smurfed to Mother Nature's in order to be blessed with the gift of child! Basically, Wonder is pregnant!" Hero announced. The news surprised the other Smurfs. "Pregnant?" Smurfette asked. "Indeed, Smurfette!" Hero answered. "In 9 months time, me and Wonder will become a Papa and Mama Smurf." "I believe congratulations are in order, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said happily. "Yeah!" the others cheered. Hero and Wonder looked at each other and smiled, as Wonder rubbed her belly. 'Smurf to 'Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Smurfiest Arrival chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles